


Therianthropy

by Silver_Kitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HugsForHomestuck2017, I just want Hiveswap to come out, I'm Sorry, It's 4am I haven't slept for three days, It's Jade, Jade dies, Jade needs a hug, Not Beta Read, Other, Really everyone needs a hug, So does Nanna, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Kitsune/pseuds/Silver_Kitsune
Summary: Watch as I turn into a memory





	

Jade was alone for three years. Three years with nothing but some consorts, brainless, stupid little things. She couldn’t talk to them. Sure, when John had asked if she would be okay on her own, she said that she would be fine; after all, the consorts from four planets and the little chess people from Skaia, it would be impossible for her to become lonely. Right? Right?

No. It was possible, even when she would shrink herself to hangout with the little creatures. She even brought a few of them with her, back to a regular size, bringing more of them back to hang out on the ship. She chatted with Dave and Rose on Pesterchum occasionally, but within the first month of the journey, she was beginning to forget what they looked like. John, however, remained a fresh, painful sting of a memory. Two months into the trip. Two months. That left 34 months alone, by herself. No one but the consorts, as Davesprite had been on John’s planet too, when it had- no. She didn’t want to think about it. She couldn’t think about it.

Nannasprite tried. She honestly did. She made food, tried to talk to the grieving child- for, regardless of all she had accomplished, she was still a child. Jade eventually stopped responding. She would cry, reaching out for Casey, clutching the old and oil stained rabbit John had left with the little yellow salamander. Only three salamanders had survived the planet’s destruction, the little reptilians in question having been painting with Jade when the planet had exploded. Nanna cared for the three little ones too, Casey and the two others only being children themselves. Eventually, though, Jade began withdrawing into herself. She slowly stopped responding to Dave’s frequent messages, and Rose’s slightly less frequent messages soon turned to inquisitive queries, subtly probing at the Prospitian dreamer’s mental state. Not that she’d been on Prospit recently, anyways, what with-

No. If she didn’t think about it, it didn’t happen. Right? Prospit was still there. Definitely still there, left hanging in empty space without Skaia to orbit around. Still there. Still yellow. Still bright. She just, she just hadn’t been on Prospit when she slept because she had gone god tier and no longer had a dreamself. She didn’t die her first death in the wreckage of the golden planet. No. She had only died once prior, obviously, in the explosion from that short Dersite with the shaving cream, before being moved, at some point, to her Quest Bed. She had only died once, obviously. Her dreamself had just… had just ended up on Skaia because she flew there, and the Beq-sprite merged with her there. Yes. Of course.

Nanna could only watch as Jade slowly, slowly but surely, retreated back into the depths of her mind. As an old lady, now strengthened with the knowledge of a game to destroy and create universes, she could understand the need to hide within oneself. It was a shield, of sorts; in your mind, it was your mind. No one else could touch that. No one else could change that. You were you, and you were allowed to believe in what you wanted in order to continue. To believe nothing was wrong. But, as an old lady, Nanna also knew that the mental blockade to reality would soon become detrimental to Jade’s health, the denial of what had happened fabricating a false reality of its own. And she didn’t know what to do.

Jade knew she was fading. There wasn’t much else to describe it. A Witch of Space. So what? She could manipulate special relativity, momentum; what good did that do when John and Davesprite were dead? There wasn’t a Life player on their team; no one could help them. She couldn’t even find the two in the ‘Bubbles- would Davesprite even make it into the dream bubbles? John might have, but she had even asked that strange Time troll who was helping maintain order, and not even she knew where her John was. Johns from multiple other timelines, sure; dreaming Johns, dead Johns, they were there. But not hers. He had been completely eradicated, not even able to continue on in the dream bubbles. And so she felt it was okay to fade off. Dave was doing fine with the trolls. Rose had a troll-girlfriend. Bec was gone. Her grandpa had been gone for a long time. She had no one left to go on for.

She stopped eating. She stopped talking. She was nothing more than a shell.

A memory.

A deep, resonating sound from a clock chimed, purple light flaring out.

If a player deems themselves to die under a Just death, then so mote it be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, the title and the summary are ripped from a song and this was written at two thirty and it's cringe worthy and I apologize.


End file.
